Judy Fabray
Judy (formerly Fabray) is a character on the Glee. She is Quinn's mother, and ex-wife to Russel Fabray, whom she divorced after discovering he was having an affair. Judy is portrayed by Charlotte Ross Biography Season One Ballad Judy and her husband make their first introduction in the episode "Ballad", where Russel walks in on Quinn and Judy preparing for the Chastity Ball. Just before he walks in, Judy places her hand on Quinn's stomach and realizes that she is pregnant, but decides not to talk about it to her husband. The family invites Finn over to the house for dinner. Finn, who has been feeling overwhelmed by the fact that Quinn is pregnant (along with other issues), sings "You're Having My Baby" to Quinn to explain how deeply he feels for her and the baby. Quinn's parents are at first confused by the song, and Russel demands answers. Quinn finally admits to her family that she got knocked-up, and again implies that Finn will be the father. She then asks Russel to accept her and the pregnancy. Russel however is furious and horrified that his daughter could do something he deems so irresponsible as getting pregnant. When Quinn tries to get her mother's help (who knew she was pregnant, but chose to ignore it), she's forced to side with Russel's judgment, who then kicks Finn and Quinn out. During the season finale she makes an appearance telling Quinn that she kicked her husband out of the house after finding out about him having a secret affair. She takes Quinn back, saying that they can turn the guest room into a nursery, and later witnesses Quinn giving birth. However, Shelby Corcoran (Rachel's biological mother) ends up adopting her granddaughter, Beth Corcoran. Season Two Silly Love Songs It is mentioned that Judy Fabray picks up Quinn because Quinn got mono, though it is off-screen. It is mentioned by Quinn that she was at work, presumably to support Quinn after her divorce. Prom Queen It is mentioned by Quinn that she was the prom queen at her senior prom, pressuring her daughter to be one as well. Judy is last seen at the Fabray's house while she and Finn are waiting for Quinn to go downstairs so they can go to Prom together. She was excited for the two's night at prom and took a picture of both of them. Season Three I Kissed a Girl Quinn mentions to Puck that Judy wouldn't be home on Saturday night due to her being on a Christian wine-tasting boat called the Jesus Booze Cruise. Goodbye Judy appears at Quinn's graduation, standing next to Mrs. Puckerman. Personality Judy Fabray is the mother of Quinn Fabray and Frannie Fabray and the ex-wife of Russel Fabray. Aside from Quinn, she has another older daughter, named Frannie (revealed by Quinn in the book Glee: The Beginning), who is married to a Christian man, who owns his own chain of UPS stores. She is afraid of what her husband will think of or do to her, so she stays quiet in the house, serving his every need and drowning her fear in alcohol. Quinn mentions that Judy put "being popular" as her main co-curricular activity on her college application, which got her into Arizona State. Relationships Russel Fabray Russel Fabray was Judy's husband until revealed in Journey that they were no longer together. After discovering that Russel was having an affair with a woman a "tattooed freak", she stands up for herself and kicks Russel out of the house. They have since divorced. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters